Kento Strikes Again
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: Kento gets bored and decides to pull another prank, follows 'Sage's Revenge' and 'Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow'


T: Kento Strikes Again

Note: Follows 'Sage's Revenge'

Kento glanced at the clock next to his bed, 11 am.  'Just great', he thought.  He needed to get up before someone came up after him.  He had a feeling he knew what would happen when he went downstairs.  He pulled on clothes and left the relative safety of his room

Cye was the only one in the kitchen when he arrived downstairs.  The teen didn't say anything to him, and simply passed him breakfast.  He started at it a second before even thinking about eating it.

"It's safe." Cye told him.

He nodded and began to eat.  Cye went back to washing dishes.  Silence descended on the kitchen.

"**GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID TIGER**!" Ryo suddenly screamed breaking the silence, making both Cye and Kento jump.

White Blaze ran through the kitchen, dripping water everywhere, a very soaked Ryo following him.  The tiger stopped in the middle of the kitchen, and Cye watched as a smile seemed to form on his face.  White Blaze stiffened his legs, and got ready to do something.

"Oh no." Kento said, getting what the tiger was about to do.

"White Blaze don't." Ryo cried.

The tiger suddenly began to shake much like a large dog would, and as with dogs the water shot off of him and on to everything in the kitchen.  Mia walked into the room, several seconds later.  She noticed the 3 wet boys, dry tiger, and drenched room in a single sweep of her eyes.

"Ryo." She warned.

"I'll clean it up." Ryo said, shooting White Blaze a death glare before going off to find a mop.

"You two may want to change." Mia told Kento and Cye.

"Well the dishes where clean." Cye muttered, glancing at the rack of what were clean dishes.

"I'll take care of it." Mia told him and watched as the two boys went up to their room.

***

Kento glanced once at Cye as the other boy tried to find something to change into.

"You think anyone is going to tease me?"

Cye looked up in surprise. "I don't think so, just don't tease Sage."

"That was really mean." Kento said softly.

"It was." Cye affirmed, and thankfully found a shirt.

"You think I should tell him I'm sorry?" Kento asked.

"It wouldn't hurt." Cye told him as he left the room.

Kento glanced once in the mirror and fallowed Cye.

***

Sage and Rowen were outside.  Up until the point of White Blaze running into the house they had been watching Ryo try to bathe the tiger.  Now that both said tiger and Ryo where gone both boys turned back to the books they where reading.

That was until Cye and Kento came out.  

"Hey Sage, I'm sorry man." Kento said, glancing once at Sage to make sure the boy wouldn't kill him.

With a sigh Sage put down the book he was attempting to read, "Its ok Kento, I shouldn't have pulled the stunt I pulled."

"So you're not mad at me?" Kento asked.

"Nope, just don't do it again."

Cye smiled then glanced at the sky frowning.  What had minutes ago been a clear and sunny say was turning cloudy.  The blowing wind confirmed his suspicions and a few seconds later the sky opened drenching the four Ronins.  The boys sprinted to the house, and opened the door; a tiger attempted to shoot past them but stopped when he noticed the rain.  Ryo, who had been chasing him, however didn't have time to stop and slammed into Rowen, both boys falling to the ground.  Sage closed the door before any rain could get in and helped Rowen up while Cye helped up Ryo.  Mia took one look at the boys and told them to go change.

***

Later that night Ryo sat glaring at White Blaze.  The tiger had been nothing but trouble today.  He had given up on counting the things that had been broken.

Kento glanced at Ryo and noticed how mad he was.  Unfortunately the Hardrock bearer was board, very board.  He tried to figure out a prank to pull on Rowen and failed, however he came up with one for Ryo.  He worked out his plan and watched as the power flicker thanks to the storm.

With out any warning the lights went out, and Sage let out a yelp.  He had run into something in the dark, he had a feeling it was the couch and stubbed his toe.

"Sage you ok?" Mia asked.

"I'm fine." He muttered, then blinked as Cye turned on a flashlight and pointed it in his eyes, before the other boy lowered it.

"Let's just go to bed." Ryo said.

They all aggraded and carefully made their way upstairs and to their rooms.  For a change Ryo locked White Blaze out of his room, he was too mad at the tiger.

***

Kento woke up some time in the middle of the night, performed his prank, and then went to bed, never once waking the rest of the house.

***

When Ryo woke up the next morning he could tell something was wrong.  Not the dynasty is attacking wrong, just wrong.  He glanced once at his clock and saw it was 8.  He knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, and tried to get up.

Once he tried to move he noticed something was very wrong.  He couldn't move!  He glanced at himself and realized the reason immediately.  He was the latest victim of a prank, molasses covered him from the shoulders down.  And it was just cold enough to allow the molasses to harden into an unmovable mass.

He struggled for 5 minutes to try and break free.  Unable to he lowered his head back to his pillow and let out a string of curses.  He amazingly didn't wake up anyone, and briefly his mind flashed back to what had happened to Kento.

His eyes flash angrily around the room.  When he found out who did it they where going to pay.

"**GUYS GET IN HERE!" he finally screamed.**

Sage was the first one to get to the door.  The door was locked and as the others come up behind him he glanced once at Mia.

"Got a key?"

"No." She answered, knowing she was going to lose _another_ door.

Sage kicked the door down and froze.  Ryo was lying in the bed covered in hardened molasses.  The others came in and froze when they noticed Ryo.  Mia was unable to keep it in and started laughing.  The others laughter joined hers and only intensified when White Blaze came in and started to lick the molasses off of Ryo.

"Would you get me out of this?!" Ryo screamed at them losing his grip on his temper.

Cye was the first one to walk forward and stare at the sticky mess that was their leader.

"Um, anyone got any ideas?" he asked after trying to pry Ryo free.

"Well, we could carry him, sheets and all to the bathroom and fill the tub with hot water." Rowen said.

Mia moved back so the boys could move him.

As one unit they stripped the sheets off of the bed and carried Ryo to the bath room after getting White Blaze to stop licking him.  Mai glanced once at the now ruined bed, the molasses had gone into the mattress too, and left the room.

The four Ronins left Ryo to soak for a while once they made sure he wouldn't sink and drown and went downstairs.  Rowen wined the whole time about getting up way to early and everyone ignored him.

An hour later a slightly red Ryo walked downstairs and glared at everyone trying to figure out who pranked him.


End file.
